rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
YuPaul’s Drag Race 2
* YuPaul’s Drag Race 2 'is the second season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. The promo theme this season is Flower Power. The 20 queens have been confirmed below: Queens * Buttahfly Belinda * Whimsy Matthews * Bareback Contessa * Zoey McFierce * Batty B. Bitchy * Sandra Westwood * Villainess * Juanita Lopez * The Real Katarina * Ms. Tilapia Pacific * Lady Lumps * The Diamond * True Couture * Glue Gun Gladys * Melody Suite * Rosetta Vanderpump * Melina Romanov * Lukewarm * Dusk Nightingale * Mary Entrance Quotes * '''Zoey: '"Well, hiya! Wait... I’m all alone!" * 'Lady: '"You bitches ready for these lumps? I swear, they’re not cancerous!" * 'Tilapia: '"Look what the producers fished up today...!" * 'Melody: '"La, la, la, la, life is wonderful~! Oh, and these bitches gonna lose...~!" * 'Juanita: '"Hóla, depravados y devoradores burros~!" * 'Katarina: '"Quit drag." * '‘Belinda: '"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee... Sounds like a Friday night! *Ugly laugh*" * 'Sandra: '"It’s five o’clock somewhere!" * 'Mary: '"My name is Mary, but call me Mary or else I’ll give you a mastectomy!" * 'Dusk: '"The Queen of darkness has arrived..." * 'Gladys: '"F*ck sewing." * 'Contessa: '"Hmmm... It’s me, Lady Bunny and Katya’s unholy combination! HAHAHA!" * 'Whimsy: '"Hi, cookies!" * 'Melina: '"I have a crush on Kimora Lee Simmons!" * 'Diamond: '"Twinkle twinkle... Bitch, I am the star!" * 'True: '"Invest in some Tamaflu. Now 15% off at your local 99¢ store!" Episodes Episode 1: Kicking It Up To Twenty! * '''Mini-Challenge: Spontaneous photoshoot (Part of Main-Challenge) * Mini-Challenge Winner: '''True Couture * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a beautiful look that represents you to wear to the Drag Ball * '''Winner: '''True Couture * '''Top 5: '''Gladys, Juanita, Lukewarm, Melina * '''Low 5: '''Diamond, Sandra, Lady Lumps * '''Bottom 2: '''Contessa and Dusk * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Tattered and Torn * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) * '''Performances: '''Contessa (10), Dusk (8) * '''Out: '''Dusk Episode 2: So You Think You Can Paint? * '''Mini-Challenge: YuPaul‘s Arts and Crafts Show * Mini-Challenge Winner: 'Rosetta, Belinda, Contessa * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeup Wars! * '''Team Rosetta: '''Rosetta, Juanita, Villainess, Zoey, Lukewarm, Katarina, Whimsy, Melody, Mary * '''Team Belinda: '''Belinda, Diamond, True, Melina, Batty, Tilapia, Gladys, Lady, Sandra * '''Referee: '''Contessa *'Runway: Pedestrian Eleganza *'Winner': Contessa *'Top 5': Belinda, Katarina, Rosetta, Batty *'Low 5': Whimsy, Villainess, Tilapia *'BTM2': Melina, Zoey *'Lip-Sync Theme': Comics *'Song': Cartoons and Vodka *'Performance: '''Melina (4), Zoey (2) *'Out': Zoey Episode 3: Drag Queen Sing-Along! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Dance it up! * '''Team Captains: '''Melody, Villainess * '''Team Melody: '''Melody, Lukewarm, Sandra, Mary, Gladys, Belinda, Contessa, True, Diamond * '''Team Villainess: '''Villainess, Melina, Batty, Rosetta, Katarina, Whimsy, Tilapia, Juanita, Lady * '''Challenge: '''Drag Queen Sing-Along * '''Runway Theme: '''Kaftan Eleganza * '''Winner: '''Villainess * '''High: '''Melina, Contessa, Sandra, Mary * '''Low: '''Lukewarm, Tilapia, Gladys * '''BTM2: '''Melody, True * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''White * '''Song: '''All By Myself (Celine Dion) * '''Performances: '''Melody (1), True (6) * '''Out: '''Melody Episode 4: The Baddest Queens of Herstory * '''Main Challenge: '''Portray the most famous and revolutionary Drag Queens in history. * '''Runway Theme: '''High-Fructose Realness (in memory of Fruity LaLoupe) * '''Winner: '''Whimsy * '''High: '''Contessa, Lukewarm, Rosetta, Lady * '''Low: '''Mary, Melina, Diamond * '''Bottom 2: '''Belinda and Tilapia * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''I Really Don’t Care (Demi Lovato, for YuDemption) * '''Performance: '''Belinda (10), Tilapia (9) * '''Out: '''Tilapia Episode 5: Drag For Kids! * '''Main Challenge: '''Drag For Kids! * '''Runway Theme: '''Craziest Couture * '''Winner: '''Melina * '''High: '''Contessa, Batty, Juanita, Diamond * '''Low: '''Katarina, Rosetta, True * '''Bottom 2: '''Belinda, Mary * '''Theme: '''Little Black Dress * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) * '''Performance: '''Mary (6), Belinda (4) * '''Out: Belinda' Episode 6: Have a Sickening 4th of July! * Main Challenge: '''Design a patriotic outfit * '''Winner: '''Gladys * '''High: '''True, Lukewarm, Sandra, Juanita * '''Low: '''Whimsy, Villainess, Batty * '''Bottom 2: '''Lady, Melina * '''Theme: '''Patriotic Drag * '''Song: '''Star Spangled Banner (Whitney Houston) * '''Performance: '''Lady (7), Melina (5) * '''Out: Melina Episode 7: YuPorters * Mini-Challenge: '''Pixelated Queens Quiz! * '''Mini-Winner: '''Lukewarm * '''Main Challenge: '''Be an employee at the very first news network run by drag queen. * '''Runway Theme: '''Sequins * '''Winner: '''Contessa * '''High: '''Mary, Rosetta, Lady, Diamond * '''Low: '''True, Juanita, Gladys * '''Bottom 2: '''Lukewarm, Katarina * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Weather Girl Realness * '''Lip Sync Song: '''It’s Raining Men * '''Performances: '''Lukewarm (7), Katarina (2) Episode 8: Seasons Ball * '''Main Challenge: '''Seasons Ball (Spring Fantasy, Summer Luau Extravaganza, Spooky Autumn Realness, Snowstorm Eleganza) * '''Winner: '''Lukewarm * '''High: '''Contessa, Whimsy, Juanita, Villainess * '''Low: '''Lady, Sandra, Rosetta * '''Bottom 2: '''Diamond, Batty * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Snowstorm Eleganza * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Snow Halation (Muse) * '''Performances: '''Batty (8), Diamond (6) * '''Out: '''Diamond Episode 9: Dancing Queens * '''Main Challenge: '''Compete in the Epic Drag Dance-Off * '''Runway Theme: '''Disco Glam * '''Winner: '''Rosetta * '''High: '''Contessa, Luke, True, Batty * '''Low: '''Whimsy, Mary, Sandra * '''Bottom 2: '''Lady, Juanita * '''Theme: '''Funeral Dress * '''Song: '''You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman * '''Performances: '''Lady (10), Juanita (10) * '''Out: '''Juanita Episode 10: Golden Galz * '''Main Challenge: '''Create Golden dresses for the runway * '''Winner: '''Gladys * '''High: '''Whimsy, Villainess, Rosetta, Sandra * '''Low: '''Batty, Mary, True * '''Bottom 2: '''Lukewarm, Contessa * '''Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Song: '''Nobody’s Supposed to be Here (Deborah Cox) * '''Performances: '''N/A * '''Out: '''No one Episode 11: Snatch Game! * '''Challenge: '''Snatch Game * '''Runway Theme: '''Caftan Collection * '''Winner: '''Contessa * '''High: '''Whimsy, Lukewarm, Batty, Mary * '''Low: '''Villainess, True, Lady * '''Bottom 2: '''Rosetta, Sandra * '''Theme: '''White * '''Song: '''Wanted by Kehlani * '''Performance: '''Rosetta (10), Sandra (8) * '''Out: '''Sandra Episode 12: The Top 10 * '''Main Challenge: '''The eliminated queens come back to vote off someone they think should go home and who they think should win * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Win (most positive votes): '''Whimsy * '''High: '''Contessa, Lukewarm, Villainess, Rosetta * '''Low: '''Gladys, Batty, Lady * '''Bottom 2: '''Mary, True * '''Lip Sync Theme: '''Dress Reveal * '''Song: '''Desire (Do As Infinity) * '''Performances: '''True (6), Mary (4) * '''Out: '''Mary Episode 13: Holy Trinity K. Bonet * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Make up in the dark! * '''Team Captains: '''Villainess, Rosetta, Lukewarm * '''Team Villainess: '''Villainess, Batty, Lady * '''Team Rosetta: '''Rosetta, Whimsy, True * '''Team Lukewarm: '''Lukewarm, Contessa, Gladys * '''Main Challenge: '''Battle of the girl groups * '''Runway Thme: '''Banjee Bling * '''Winner: '''Rosetta * '''High: '''Contessa, Villainess * '''Low: '''Batty * '''Bottom 2: '''Gladys, Lukewarm * '''Theme: '''Anything * '''Song: '''Beautiful (Xtina) * '''Out: '''Gladys Episode 14: The Heat of Competition * '''Main Challenge: '''Design a dress made of garbag. * '''Winner: '''Batty * '''High: '''Lady and Contessa * '''Low: '''Villainess * '''Bottom 2: '''Whimsy and True * '''Theme: '''Cutesy Clothes * '''Song: '''Glitter in the Air (P!nk) * '''Out: '''True Episode 15: Drag In The City * '''Main Challenge: '''Play a group of seven friends in a comedy movie. * '''Runway Theme: '''Nerdy Eleganza * '''Winner: '''Contessa * '''High: '''Lady, Rosetta * '''Low: '''Lukewarm * '''Bottom 2: '''Batty and Whimsy * '''Song: '''Jeaous of My Boogie * '''Performances: '''Whimsy (8), Batty (6) * '''Out: '''Batty Episode 16: The Second to Last Test * '''Challenge: '''Solo Lip-Syncs * '''Winner: '''Rosetta * '''Hugh: '''Contessa, Whimsy * '''Low: Villainess * '''Bottom 2: '''Lukewarm and Lady * '''Song: '''Träumerei (LiSA) * '''Out: '''Lady Episode 17: The Final Five * '''Challenge: '''None * '''Quit: '''Lukewarm Episode 18: Finale Day 1 * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Born Naked (RuPaul) * '''Out: '''Villainess Episode 19: The Last Step * '''Song: '''The Greatest Love of All (Whitney Houston) * '''Out: '''Whimsy Episode 20: The Future of Drag * '''Song: '''And I Am Telling You I’m Not Going (Jennifer Holiday) * '''Winner of YuPaul’s Drag Race: '''Contessa Contestant Progress DOB Category:Seasons